


Good Boy

by DefLeppardFan13



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill, Starbomb, The Northern Hues
Genre: Adult Content, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic, Good, Hair-pulling, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Lemon, Long Hair, NSFW, Oneshot, Reward, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stroking, Tie Kink, Wedding, boy - Freeform, mature - Freeform, oneoff, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's girlfriend drags him to a wedding with a reward in store if he can behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot was inspired by this here audio clip: http://baggot.tumblr.com/post/129345317837

"How long now?" A whisper with a hint of whine rang through my ears as we watched my longtime friend say her vows. Danny hated every step of this, but because he loved me (and was promised a sensual surprise) he willingly let me drag him to this. For almost two hours they had done prayers and read verses pertaining to the relationship. We both never liked the idea of suit-and-tie occasions but this was one of the more important ones I couldn't miss. "Baaaabee..." Danny whined again when it took me a moment to answer him. He was becoming restless in the pew and I noticed him fidgeting with the suit coat.

"One more time Daniel and I will take the other part of the bribe off the table, it's not much longer." I sternly said under my breath. Danny glared at me with his dark brown eyes as he crossed his arms remaining still. The bride and groom went to read another verse and I heard Danny shift before hot exhales were on my ear.

"I say we fuck this, and go fulfill the other part of the bribe. I can't do this suit thing much longer." Danny's voice was more solid as he quickly whispered his counter in my ear. I turned my head glaring to him now wishing we hadn't sat so close to be noticed if I pulled his hair back. It would hold him off until we could get to the car and find a place before getting into the reception. I watched him beg silently for me to let him have his way thinking myself on what I could do here.

It's not that I was regretting coming, I just hadn't realized we'd be stuck me in a black with white sash of a dress and Dan in his black tux he had saved from Arin's wedding. I found myself thinking more on his idea feeling a little restless myself. I purposely held it together though still wondering what I could say or do to help this not become a bigger issue.

Eventually with a roll of my eyes knowing how this was going to go better for him than I for the moment I came up with a small solution. Without saying a word I rested my hand in the back of Danny's hair burying it so the people behind me thought it was a gesture of affection. What I did next that they couldn't tell was I curled my fingers near his roots and closed my fist slowly. I glanced over to see his chest rising a little faster than it had been and his face going from bored to poker face. He was staring right at the side of the altar where nothing in particular was happening. I watched the adam's apple in his neck bounce from his hard swallow before turning my attention casually back to the service.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Danny whispered to me sounding slightly less stern but surely curious. I scooted closer to him as I crossed my legs leaning my head on his shoulder pretending to have a softer moment. It was perfect timing as the groom finally got to place a ring on her finger. Danny curled me to him following along but surely not letting me ignore him again. "Please tell me?" Danny whispered into me again and I tightened my grip more. His pants he let through only twice before placing a kiss to my hair.

"I'm giving you a preview, now shut up." I whispered back but smiled doing so in case anyone was taking pictures. Danny's eyes were wide with a little panic hearing that. His breath appeared on my ear again as he tried to speak lower.

"Babe your preview is going to cause for a bigger show with how these dress pants fit on me." Danny warned me as he shifted closer to me but keeping up the idea that we were just getting snuggly cause of the atmosphere. I shrugged then decided to be a little mean and give him his way in that aspect. My hand dropped out of his hair, but found itself resting on his thigh. I subtly pressed my fingertips into it, but not for long before Danny crossed his left leg over his right which had been the one I could grasp. "I think I preferred the hair idea better. You're playing with fire that way sweetheart." Danny whispered back another warning. I sighed out through my nose still smiling some as the priest started his last bit for the lovely bride and groom. I felt Danny kiss my cheek for looks and possibly his own sake as I combed my fingers back into his hair.

I gripped up again a different bunch that time and again glanced to see him freeze in his seat. I added a touch by kissing a small spot where his jawline and cheek met. Danny I felt stiffen with a loud inhale telling me that was a bold one. I felt my features go from pleasant to a little mischievous knowing he was dying inside. It was another moment before I increased my grip including my nails pressing into his scalp with it. Danny turned to softly groan in my ear before kissing my hair again.

"Stay with me, we're so close, Dan." I tried to reassure him and heard a throaty whine near my ear again but this time it wasn't complaints about the service.

"Damn right we're so close...to fuckin in the goddamn service." Danny sternly whispered in my ear again and I knew he was concealing himself from the way he adjusted. "You're lucky I remember a few tricks." Danny added on after sitting back still.

"You're lucky I am just as restless as you now or your reward would not be on the table still." I snapped quietly back to him. Danny pouted a little seeing as that I wasn't joking with him. I huffed before taking the hand he had draped over my shoulder and held it. Danny pressed his lips behind my ear having me shudder a little from that gesture. He wasn't trying to make it worse on the both of us, but it wasn't getting any better either.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good." Danny sat back finally right before they pronounced husband and wife. I sighed out in relief remembering that once Danny did give his word he usually meant it.

"Thank you. I don't know what was so hard in the first place." I whispered back less stern. Danny snickered under his breath before answering that with a famous Danny Sexbang comeback.

"Me." Danny muttered I rolled my eyes before laughing through my nose giving it to him that it was a decent excuse. Eventually I focused back just in time to watch the couple finally kiss as husband and wife. I hadn't noticed until we stood up a little late that Dan and I had been preoccupied in our discussion. Our timing for standing and applauding was a little late but no one seemed to notice. We finally got the chance to move to head out to the reception when on our way out I felt Dan's trick not working out so well.

We worked our way out from the chapel, the entire time Dan was on my heels pressing himself into my lower back almost touching my butt. We stood out front waiting on the couple to make their way to the limo with the rest of the guests smiling and waving happily. Dan was shockingly blending well considering his condition.

"Well we made it!" Danny smiled as we got in the car. I eyed him with a smile that said it wasn't both of us. Danny snickered then rolled his eyes. "Okay fineeee, I made it! Happy was I good boy for you?!" Danny asked with half a laugh and yet half something in his tone that was different.

"Yeah I suppose so." I shrugged looking out the passenger window as he started his SUV. I was hiding my silent laughter knowing it was killing him not to have a definite answer.

"You suppose?" Danny repeated the term back to me with unsure feeling. I looked back to him nodding.

"Yeah I suppose." I shrugged again trying to keep my composure watching him stew.

"Wait, wait, hold on, I totally did not come out and do this for you just for a suppose here!" Danny let the Jersey-Boy through and I smiled unable to not like when he go that nervous.

"I thought you did it more cause you loved me?" I asked letting innocence drip from my voice. Danny blinked from the road to me before making a face.

"That's not...fair." Danny looked over completely at a red light. I batted my eye lashes at him with a slight pout. Danny wagged a finger continuing with a nervous laugh, "And while we're at it! You're little preview, also, not fair." Danny was trying to fight for his right as I snickered over his attempt.

"So what are you trying to say?" I managed to ask playfully while purposely making it worse on him by gripping up his thigh a little. Danny glance from the road, to my hand, back to me with pleading eyes knowing that I knew what he was trying to say.

"Babe..." Danny said quietly back more to the steering wheel than me. I moved my hand up farther watching him grip the wheel.

"What did you mean Daniel?" I asked quieter but kept my tone stern. Danny glanced to me the back to the road.

"I shouldn't have to tell you..." Danny's eyes got a little soft so I soothingly rubbed his thigh not saying anything back. "Come on, this just, ugh! You know!" Danny tried to sound aggravated when really he waiting on something else.

"Dan, come on..." I said a little lower scooting closer to his direction in my seat. Danny made a turn before responding.

"Please don't..." Danny frowned a little but his cheeks were pink. His expression wasn't matching the natural reactions I was getting. I knew what was happening though and let it play out.

"Leigh. Tell me now." I snapped grabbing him a little harder suddenly and I felt him jerk a little.

"Fuck..." Danny whispered under his breath. He had pulled into the farther corner of the reception hall's lot and threw it in park. When he cut the engine he threw his belt off but turned to me with a serious face. "I need you to tell me honestly..." Danny I could see looking down avoiding my eyes.

"No until you say what you need to first." I sternly kept my tone. Danny fidgeted with his keys clicking his tongue still avoiding my gaze.

"I wanna know if we are still gonna..." Danny whispered down at his hands barely coming out as audible.

"Gonnaa?" I dragged out his last word wanting him to just out with it. Danny still wouldn't look up at me and it was part of the thing he was trying not to have to tell me. "Leigh, look at me." I sternly said after a moment. His eyes carefully met mine looking nervous that I was speaking with him like this.

"I'm sorry, I just, wanted to know if I was still a good boy from earlier. You- um, you said that..." Danny let the sentence drop off again and I huffed still staring hard into him.

"Leigh..." I strongly said. Danny flinched but remained locked on to me. "Put the seats down in the back." I nodded to his bench seat that could fold down to a full bed-size. Danny scrambled to the back and I heard him pulling latches and sliding things around. In no time he had the seats locked down and in their out position. Danny hesitated before going back to the driver's seat glancing down the back up to me. His leg was bouncing restlessly.

"I uh, they're down." Danny said quietly looking down again. I glanced back there then to him biting my lip. I pushed up my armrest before going to sit on the edge. I crossed my ankles watching for a moment longer Dan bounce his left leg anxiously still looking down where he had set his keys.

"Leigh. Look at me." I said from the back watching him carefully meet my eyes again. He kept himself facing the passenger seat still though. "Take these heels off me Leigh." I commanded sternly. Danny moved slowly to the space between the middle counsel and the folded out bench seat. He knelt on one knee carefully bending my leg to rest the heel on his own knee. I watched him gently undo the smaller strap that was a metallic black then slide it off my foot. Danny breathed out uneasy but was keeping it together as he continued. He undid and slid off the other the same way before placing them upfront and out of the way. I kept my foot resting on his knee for a moment watching him look at my leg savoring it with the rest of me. "Leigh?" I asked feeling superior when I sounded like this.

"Yes..." Danny quietly answered back. I knew it was not of my nature but also knew this was what he wanted. I leaned forward bracing my foot on his knee causing my legs to spread before him. I pulled his hair back so he'd meet my gaze while getting his kink in. His breathing were pants again as he met my hard eyes.

"Yes, what?" I asked raising my voice a little. Danny swallowed glancing between my legs then back to me.

"Y-yes mistress..." Danny's voice was low but still quiet. I let his hair go harshly hearing him hiss.

"Leigh." I said stern again still seeing his eyes staring down.

"Yes mistress..." Danny answered biting his lip.

"Get comfortable for me." I commanded casually. Danny looked up to me then down again carefully going for the tie. "Leave it. Shirt and rest of your shit, I want it gone." I sternly added on correcting him.

"Y-yes mistress." Danny said quietly. He maneuvered around his tie unbuttoning his shirt slowly after setting the suit coat on the passenger seat where my heels were. He shrugged out of the shirt placing it in the same spot along with the dress shoes he pulled off and his pants. Danny hesitated at his boxers and looked to me for a decision.

"Yes Leigh, those too." I said a little softer in tone. Danny nodded slowly curling his fingers under his waist band.

"T-thank you, mistress..." Danny said softly pulling them off. His erection was getting there and I savored these moments he took as personal pleasures. Making him fall to pieces was something not many women could handle with the types of things he was into. I gazed at him for a moment letting the moment build more for us. Danny glanced up then back down breathing a little heavier.

"Leigh." I shortly said getting his attention. Danny glanced longer to me not saying a word. I glared sharply at him counting to three in my head before snatching him up by his tie and pulling me to him. I held him between my legs kneeling between them holding him by the neck tie in one hand and gripping up locks in the other. "Leigh, Daniel, I addressed you, and what should I be hearing back?"

"Y-yes, mistress, I'm sorry, mistress..." Danny pleaded with a hiss afterwards feeling his hair and tie pulling him closer.

"Are you sorry, Leigh?" I asked taunting him. Danny breathed out a whimper and I felt him twitch against my calf.

"Yes mistress, very, please..." Danny blurted out quickly. I let the tie go to reach between us stroking him. Danny's eyes were pleading but he was not going to break this for himself. I stroked him up a little more swift watching him plead silently more. He was warm with a soft touch to such a sensitive part of him. I had experienced him many times during our relationship and grew to memorize each and every detail of his beloved Excalibur. This was going to be one of the unforgettable moments we shared nonetheless.

"Please what Leigh?" I let his first name roll of my tongue and onto his lips. Danny shuddered letting it even go through the way he inhaled causing his breath to go ridged. My hand let him go before I responded and I heard him stop himself from whimpering at the loss.

"Please may I apologize rightfully, mistress?" Danny asked with big eyes, heavier breaths, and a needing cock. I looked passed my nose down at him after shifting. I let my tongue roam in my mouth as I thought about how he could.

"Yes. I'll allow it. You've been rightfully obedient this evening." I nodded eventually coming to the decision. Danny gave his expression a little more hope as he continued to gaze at me with his big, pleading, brown eyes.

"How would you prefer me to, my mistress?" Danny asked wanting to be told further on how he could please me. I slowly turned myself facing the back window and tapped the zipper.

"Undress me my pet." I said looking back over my shoulder. Danny gently held the fabric with his right hand then led the zipper down it's track with his left. I heard him breathe a little easier for a moment. He got it down to the end and reached up to gently push the straps off my shoulders. His fingers were careful as they grazed my skin slightly sending sparks to a pit in my stomach. Once I slid my arms out I turned back around to him so he could pull down the front. The thing came with it's own built in bra therefore leaving a step we usually had to take out. Danny carefully slid the fabric down until he had to ask me to lift up for him.

"Please mistress, may I slide this off the rest of the way for you?" Danny offered carefully. I lifted myself a little feeling him pull it passed my bare legs. Danny shoved it in the lesser room of the passenger side then turned back to me.

"Thank you my pet." I pulled him back to me by his tie. Danny returned back between my legs waiting patiently for what was to come. I held his gaze leaning closer to him to place a kiss to his lips. I pressed our lips together in a thank you for his small deed. Danny's lips parted slightly asking for a little more for him. I grazed my tongue on his lower lip then pulled back some leaving agonizingly just enough room to where he could feel me speak onto his mouth then. "Leigh...I want you to feel me." I said in a whisper between us. I then gently took his right hand that had been resting back at his side as he knelt and placed it on my left breast. Danny gently caressed it in his palm kneading it slowly. I let out a content sigh for him on his lips before letting them graze his again. Danny leaned more into it needing to feel me give him appreciation before I pulled away so soon. His lips stayed parted as I pulled back but stayed close to him like before.

"Please mistress, would you kiss me again?" Danny asked quietly. I shifted to lean into his lips again without a response. Danny opened his lips wider for me to gently touch his tongue with mine. I battled with him for dominance feeling more heat coming up and through him and I. Danny's palming of my mound was kneading into smaller rolls of his fingers as he took my nipple between his finger and thumb. Knowing it'd drive me crazy and earn him a little more contact he made sure to do it just how I always liked which worked in his favor.

I felt the pulses of stimulation in the one part causing me to glide my nails through his hair and grip onto it deepening our kiss further. I was biting Danny's lower lip before sucking on his tongue listening to him moan into my mouth for me. Danny returned the favor but was more gentle knowing I was the opposite of a lover he was, but still was able to handle his favors. When we pulled back I breathed for a moment trying to regain my persona.

"L-Leigh..." I breathed out unable to switch so quickly. The returning emotions from the church were eating at me and I was testing my own will doing this for him. Danny kept rolling the nub as he answered back to me.

"Yes, my beautiful mistress..." Danny breathed out adding a compliment and I searched his eyes seeming to find his loving side mixing in with the submissive lover he was.

"Ready me..." I requested instead of commanded as stern. I took his left hand to rub through the lacy underwear that I wore for this occasion and not the wedding. Danny groped feeling what he already had a mental picture of feeling my heat. I pulled him back by his tie for another kiss. Danny groaned into my mouth as we bit then sucked the other tongue and lip sensually. I felt him use his two, long, nimble fingers to focus on where my clit was hiding. Small shocks waved to my center when he circled the spot noticing I was breathing harder into him.

"Does it feel good, my gorgeous mistress?" Danny asked between kisses listening to me pant from him.

"Yes Leigh, take off my underwear please." I requested again still keeping what I had left of my sanity to remembering to keep this up for him. This was his prize that he wanted. Danny stopped rolling his fingers to assist his other hand at sliding off my last article of clothing. Danny had leaned in close to breathe hot exhales near my skin when he did so letting the gesture become more erotic.

"May I, my ever-giving mistress, please you?" Danny asked stroking his fingers on my bare thighs creating goose-bumps. I stared into his eyes with my breathing louder than before thinking over this request. I savored the sensations remembering them mentally as I looked to his lips for a moment then back to his eyes.

"Taste me Leigh." I commanded pulling him closer for a kiss before gripping his hair and pressing his head between my thighs. Danny groaned feeling the stimulation of it before breathing out onto my folds. It was a soft heat that was building both inside and out from him. Danny's stubble that was growing in I felt as well lightly prick my thighs before the feeling of soft lips kissed my awaiting pussy. Danny took his time when he got the chance. We never planned on staying for the reception and he knew that. His slow working way was just what was needed to add to this.

I felt him kiss deeper into my lips his chin stubble grazing me too. His hands cupped under my ass and he scooted me forward with a little force before adding tongue finally. The warmer, slick, softness licked up then down sensually starting it off like an art. Danny explored feeling around for a moment. He was savoring me knowing again his needs would be met alongside mine. I breathed out heavier feeling him find the bundle of nerves after a trip around and with a small flick of the tip of his tongue I inhaled sharper leaning back on my hands.

Danny flicked again listening and feeling all in one to me. I inhaled again like the first time awaiting the pleasure he knew how to execute. Once the second inhale hit his ears smaller yet quicker flicks rolled through me in waves and I hissed loudly watching part of his jaw move that wasn't shadowed by his hair. I felt him flatten his tongue sliding it over my clit after the flicks had done their task and I slid a hand into his hair kneading a tuff of curls into my grip. Danny moaned into me and the slight vibrations had me flinch just a little feeling the heat rise.

It wasn't long until Danny did bring his tongue back flicking it then adding circles over my clit. I moaned out letting my head fall back and fingers dig into his skull. Another moan ripped through him and I felt him finally dip into my aching core with two fingers unraveling me further.

"L-Leigh, fuck, god you're such a good boy..." I moaned out feeling the multitasking Danny was famous for. His fingers curled pumping into me and his tongue was working with his lips. It would flick the bundle of nerves to his lips then suckled on causing me to grind on his face noticeably. Danny added a third and I felt myself rocking with his digits. Danny pressed his lips more into me and I felt his chin moving with his jaw causing more friction. His methods increased as I fell back on my back gripping him with both hands in that glorious head of hair. Danny muttered a curse before a louder moan like the ones I had been chorusing out from him spilled from him vibrating me. The edge to my release was a touch away and I was not gonna let him take me to it. "Leigh s-fuck-Leigh stop." I managed to say somehow sternly.

Danny pulled his fingers out tasting them with a bashful look. He stayed on his knees between my legs as I sat back up feeling everything pulsing in me. I breathed out before pulling him to me for a kiss. Danny roughly locked his lips to me and I tasted me all over his mouth. It wasn't a terrible one to remember, but it wasn't something I could say was a favorite. I leaned back hanging onto the black necktie forcing him to crawl over top of me on the pulled out back seat. I bit his bottom lip sliding my teeth down before reaching to stroke him. Danny breathed out before reconnecting his lips to mine sucking the air from me. Danny pulled back for air and I sucked on his tongue hearing him moan from his throat. When I let it go Danny was rocking into my palm.

"Mm, mistress, you've been so good to me tonight." Danny breathed out. I let the tie go to stroke his face then pull his hair into a bunch gaining control to kiss him again. I sucked the air from him before readjusting my hold after combing my fingers up holding a bunch but stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Think you deserve a release, Leigh?" I asked letting Danny have the choice to decide. Danny closed his eyes feeling me stroke him as he rocked his hips. "Leigh, look at me." I said a little more strong. Danny snapped his eyes open. His breaths where hitching as he expanded a little more from the friction.

"I deserve what my mistress gives. For I am her pet, and live to please ONLY her." Danny recited back almost sounding poetic. I smirked glancing from him to Excalibur whom was leaking precum making the slickness easier on the both of us.

"Then fuck me Leigh. Fuck me hard, Leigh." I gave Danny the final green light and watched him shift to make his move. Danny slipped out of my palm and helped scoot me a little further up. He spread my legs a little wider then rested his head on my entrance. Danny stopped for a moment before pushing in.

"Thank you my mistress..." Danny breathed out as he pushed his hard cock inside. I gasped feeling myself stretch the seven and three quarters he had on him. Danny slid to his hilt before hovering over me. I grabbed him by the hanging tie to pull him down for a hard kiss. It was mostly teeth and didn't ease up as he rolled his hips slamming them up into me singular times before finding a good rhythm

I was gripping his hair feeling his thick cock slide in and out hitting everywhere needed. Danny had mastered my G-spot and was angled right where he needed to me. I moaned out his name as he cursed out a few times between airy grunts and loud exhales. Danny's hips thrusted harder and I could hear for a moment something rattling in the back. I lost the sound though as lips sucked up my right nipple and a couple fingertips rubbed my clit. Danny grazed teeth over the sensitive peak making me arch into him which got him to slam into me faster. The shockwaves of everything was sending me closer again and I couldn't help when I cried out in pleasure. I wound up latching onto Danny's neck sucking and biting the skin.

"Fuckkkk, babe..." Danny breathed out onto my breast. He continued over to the other and I arched again feeling his cock ram me just right. The tinge of pain was building on as well and everything was getting hazy. Danny I felt twitch when my hips rolled to meet his as well and I could feel him close with me.

"Leigh, oh fuck, oh fuck, Leigh I'm gonna cum..." I moaned out feeling his skin clapping to mine. Danny rubbed my clit faster with his left hand before kissing me with all tongue only pulling away for brief seconds. The entire vehicle had to have been rocking for how hard Danny was going. My legs were in the air on their own but still bent at the knees giving me more and him more stimulation.

Danny was grunting out and so close to me it was going to be a hard ending. I arched my back feeling my edge nearing and Danny erratically reamed his hips harder feeling me spasm around him then suction to him. "FUCK DANNY OH GOD, OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK AH SHIT!" I screamed out feeling myself implode. My orgasm was rough enough to bring Dan almost there the same time. Danny thrusted up riding me out to get to him and I was left a mess moaning out or crying out between hits.

It was a mess down there and I knew we both were going to have to clean it before we got back. Danny stopped circling my clit with his fingers to hold himself up placing his hands by my head. His breathing was ridged coming out in grunts with gasps in-between. I could feel his breath on my lips before he kissed me roughly getting there. His cock was peaked and filled me over full but it didn't stop him. Danny proceeded with rough kisses to my neck and I felt myself spasm again causing him to flex himself telling me he was definitely on the brink.

"T-tell me I'm a good boy..." Danny begged in my ear. I moaned out feeling his exhale and had his hair pulled down. Danny shifted moaning out and I pulled him over the edge.

"Fuck you're a good boy Leigh, always a good boy, oh god...my good, good boy, fuck..." I sputtered out between moans to him. Danny let it reach his ears and all at once his cock let lose the load and I felt the hot cum fill the space it had been. Danny cursed under his pants and rested his head on my shoulder after going limp. I tried to control my breathing as I laid there letting my eyes shut actually feeling that the entire thing was well worth it.

Danny breathed out into my skin trying to do the same after a moment of lying there silent. I reached up to pull his hair off his neck so that he could cool down even if he didn't sweat. Danny eventually turned his head to me and I looked over seeing him back to his crooked, toothy, smile I couldn't ever be mad at. His hand lazily then came up stroking my cheek before I took is in my own lacing our fingers.

"Thank you baby. I know it's a task, but you have to admit to me, it's some damn good sex that is worth all the waits." Danny bit his lip as I let my guilty smile come through.

"I may have appreciated that time around." I tried to sound coy but was unable to keep my poker face. Danny stretched his neck to kiss me tenderly as a thank you.

"It was the best yet. You did everything right this time." Danny grinned more. It was odd after all that for him to give me the praise.

"I said it was part of the bribe, so I had to make it worth it." I shrugged before he turned to his side to pull me to him. He drew lazy circles on my back and I smiled up at him warmly.

"Honestly I said that out of spite. I needed you to get into the mindset, and will admit, it wasn't so bad being in the suit. It's just better though being out of the suit for this. I totally found all that worth this. Danny kissed my nose. He was like an excited puppy and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Once again, you lure me to have sex with you. Typical Danny Sexbang." I breathed out nonchalantly. Danny laughed with a snort that was more Avidan than his alias.

"Pfft, yeah okay, I lure ya huh? Even if so, I seem to recall you not even close to suffering? Hmm almost like," Danny gasped with a giggle, "you fucking enjoyed it!" Danny mocked me and I made a defeated face before looking down. Danny slid a finger under my chin bringing my gaze back to him. "Baby, it's okay to admit you like sleeping with me, I know I am rather awesome and it can be so overwhelming for you, but really it's totally okay to-" Danny's boasting came to a halt as I kissed him quiet. I shifted to roll on top of him straddling him holding down his wrists grinding on him. When I pulled back he was smiling with blushed cheeks and giggling.

I thrusted a finger in his face to which he bit down on enough to be able to pull it more to him. I smiled shaking my head but still saying what I needed to. "Listen here, SUBWAY!" I started. Danny spat out my finger to clap like a dumb seal and snort-laugh.

"Aha, ahahaha, oh man, ahahaha, oh fuck did you really?! Why?! Oh god, you're such an ass!!" Danny tried to talk back and wound up snorting again making himself squeak out tinier laughs. I sighed giggling as he tried to calm down with the occasional outburst of a giggle. "I'm, s-sorry, you were saying?!" Danny sputtered out trying to offer me to continue. I had folded my arms by that point shaking my head.

"Was gonna say, you are not the only one with awesome talents, Sir Sexbang!" I challenged. Danny swallowed down his fit of giggles to feel what I was doing.

"Oh fuck babe, can we finish this at home? You have more room to totally rock my fffooot long!" Danny busted out again and I climbed off of him to go throw on his dress shirt. Danny was busy howling until he noticed I was waiting on him to get himself together to go home. On the way there for the joke we did get subway and I indeed did show him what I could do with it.


End file.
